Balex Wiki
Welcome to the Balex Wiki The home of amazing information and discussion of Balex, where anyone can edit! WARNING: Some content may be inappropriate for younger readers. NOTE: This wiki is still under construction. The main admins will be Beer, Barry Feng (Harry Lu), Yo Bun Ree (Jun Lee) and Bishaan Bandey (Ishaan Pandey). Beer is the main developer and the others help moderate the wiki. Introduction Balex is a god, with a long ancient history and many unique aspects. As a god, his formal title is "The Great Balex". There are many ancient scriptures of The Great Balex and his history. These can be found in the Ancient Sacred Revelations inside Barry Feng's English book. Inside, many things such as descriptions of the Great Balex, descriptions of Balexititus (Contagious Balexian disease), a description of Balexia, a thorough timeline and a diary entry can be found. Other bits of scattered information can be found, such as those in Beer's comics and the back of Barry's maths book. Beer, Barry Feng and The Great Balex are the only ones who possess ultimate knowledge of The Great Balex even though The Great Balex himself can be forgetful sometimes (Due to common characteristics in Balexians). Yo Bun Ree, Bishaan Bandey and Dacky Deng possess great knowledge of this topic but are far behind compared to Beer and Barry Feng. Contents Timeline: History: Universal Chronicles: Formation of Barry Feng aka Hyperspace and the universes within. History of the Great Balex and Balexia: Leads on from the Universal Chronicles. Future: Balpocolypse: A predicted massacare that will cause mass upheaval. Description: Related to Balex: The Great Balex: The central topic of this wiki. Balexia: The natural home of the Balexians, Balexia was a planet created by the Great Balex in honour of himself. Balexititus: A highly contagious though not lethal Balexian disease. Balexian Characteristics: Some characteristics of ancient and common day Balexians. Modern day Balex: How Balex behaves as a human manifestation of his conciousness. Balex's Personal Jet: The Great Balex's only mode of long distant transport. Sid Tapaswi : The most intelligent being ever to exist. Balex and friends: Barry Feng: The biggest entity ever. He is hyperspace. Dacky Deng: A large headed universe that lives inside hyperspace. Bub: A universe in hyperspace created by the activation of the Circle of Bub. Bishaan Bandey: A large nose that lives inside hyperspace. It is also a universe. Sid Tapaswi: The most intelligent being ever to exist. The creation of Beer and Bun still remain a mystery. Their information will be added when historians make more discoveries. Some historians and archaeologists believe that Beer's creation is associated with a powerful and mysterious entity, known as... Sid. Members of the Darkness (Also known as Indian Shits): Georgy Orgy: He is the darkness. He is the evil. Bushfuk: A non-existent acquaintance of Barry Feng. He is identical to George. Toij: A Naruto lover. He is identical to George. Bardith: A swag fag slayer. He is identical to George Category:The ballerina life